A Mistake
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: /“Your husband? So what is this? Am I now your servant? Your house elf?” Hermione’s eyes burned with anger. Draco could see his own face reflected in her chocolate orbs, the fire in them seemingly burning him alive.“Yes!” he yelled without thinking./ DMHG


Disclaimer: The HP series belongs to JKR.

A/N: I was bored again. But I wasn't procrastinating! I actually finished my homework first! -gasp- Yes! For once. Hehe.

* * *

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Draco snarled loudly, sending his wife a powerful glare. If his wife was any other person, she would have snapped her yap closed immediately. But she wasn't. Instead, she was Hermione. The Hermione who fought back.

"Why should I you prat?! I don't need to listen to you." Hermione's glare was just as strong as Draco's, her being used to sending it at Harry and Ron. Draco stared back unfazed, taking a step forward intimidating.

"I'm your husband! You need to listen to me," he reasoned, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her flush up against his body. Hermione's eyes widened and put his hands on his chest, pushing away from him.

"Your husband. So what is this? Am I now your servant? Your house elf?" Hermione's eyes burned with anger. Draco could see his own face reflected in her chocolate eyes, the fire in them seemingly burning him alive. He shivered at the expression.

"Yes!" Draco yelled in response, without thinking.

"Yes?" Hermione's voice was filled with disbelief, "What do you mean by yes?!" Her tone grew louder and louder as she growled out each word, glowering at her husband.

"I meant no," Draco explained quickly, realizing his slip.

"But you were thinking yes. That's why you said it."

"No. That's not it."

"Yes. It is. You're just the same evil, arrogant brat that you where when I met you. I was stupid to think you've changed," Hermione accused, pointing a finger at Draco in fury.

The loud sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the air, echoing through the room. The sound of pain, anger, and betrayal.

Hermione's eyes were wide, tears leaking out of the corners as she lifted a hand and tenderly cupped her cheek. She looked up into the seething eyes of her husband, seeing pure anger. Her own eyes were filled with hurt.

That flash of hurt was the thing that resounded in Draco's mind as Hermione turned around and swept out of the room.

It was then when Draco realized what he had done. He was left in the room, staring at his own hand in shock not believing what he had just done. He sighed and leaned against the wall, sliding down until his ass landed on the cold hard floor.

He could feel the warmth being sucked out of his butt. Out of his whole body. He felt cold and empty. Heartless. Like a monster.

The feeling only amplified when Hermione strolled back into the room, a trunk floating in the air behind her. She walked with her chin up, but Draco could see the redness in her eyes and the splotch of pink on her cheek.

He jumped up, running over to her, his heart aching with regret. His mouth moved on its own accord, spilling out explanation after explanation. Sorry after sorry. He raised a hand to cup her cheek, tears leaking out of his own eyes at the result of his slap.

She just brushed him away, ignoring him for all he was worth. But Draco could see the doubt and tears in her eyes. She bit her lip and walked on, her shoulders shaking with silent tears.

It was like that that she strolled out of his life, her suitcase following her as she headed to her maternal home. As she left him.

A week later, Draco was sent divorce papers.

He stared at the stack of divorce papers in his hands. His hands trembled on their own, his body having a mind of his own as more tears slid down his cheek.

He shook his head violently, as if it would make the papers disappear. As if it would make his life go back to normal. The way it should be. Before the fighting. Before the slap. But to no avail.

She left him. She left him there wallowing in self pity and then she sent divorce papers.

A rage suddenly overtook the young man. A kind of frenzy swept over him.

He let out a loud, angry yell throwing all his abhorrence behind it.

Draco over turned the glass table in front of him sending glass shards in every direction. He ripped the pictures off the wall and they joined the glass.

And he went on… Destroying in pure rage and fury. And he went on.

Ripping things apart. Screaming as loud as he could. His heart breaking all the while, as the destruction brewed around him.

And finally he stopped and slid down to the floor, sobbing.

His life was broken, laying in shattered pieces were he sat. All because of one mistake of his. Just one slap.

* * *

A/N: I was feeling in an angsty mood. No, I wasn't feelign angsty myself. I was in an angst-writing mood. Actually, this was triggered by an episode of a dance competition that I watch. Dance India Dance.

If you go onto youtibe and type in 'dance india dance alish may 9' you'll see the performance that triggered this. It's very...sad.

I know my angsty fics don't get too many reviews in general, but I hope some of you will find some time out of your day to spread the love...By that, I mean review. Hehe. I looooooooooooove feedback.

Oh yeah, and I have posted another hint for my contest along with allowing more guesses as of May 16th. So those of you who want to win the prize, go check it out please. No one has won yet!

Please do review.

XOXO

Flame


End file.
